


Falling

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is displeased with Draco's adventurous streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge Four. The prompt was a drawing and word count was supposed to be 100-500 words. Original prompt (and image) can be found [here](http://dmpp-ldws.livejournal.com/18568.html). I finished on a shared third.

“Would you get your butt away from there!” Pansy hissed and surreptitiously looked around. She was never one for getting in trouble. Draco loved trouble.  
  
“Relax,” Draco drawled and swung one leg over the side of the parapet to dangle freely in the air, many feet above the ground. Even he got dizzy if he spent too long looking directly down. That was the fun of both flying and the Astronomy Tower—the thrill.  
  
“We’re not supposed to be here,” she objected. “There’s no magic to keep us from falling because _we’re not supposed to be here_!”  
  
“Did I ever tell you that you make a lousy Slytherin, Pansy?” Draco asked, making as if to swing his other leg around as well.  
  
She quickly stopped him by lunging forward and grabbing onto his waist. Never mind that she almost toppled him over and pushed both of them to their deaths. “No, I don’t,” she said, her voice quavering lightly. “I’m trying to use any means to get what I want. That means nagging you, because how can I get you if you’re _dead_?”  
  
Draco reached out to touch Pansy’s cheek. Her pout really was adorable. “Say you love me,” he quietly demanded.  
  
She sighed. “Must we do this every time?”  
  
He nodded, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
“Fine. I love you. Now get off the bloody railing!”  
  
He shook his head. No. This time would be different. Before she could object, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.   
  
She shrieked and clawed at him, attempting to get away and back to safety. “What are you _doing_ , you psycho! Let. Me. GO!”  
  
He ignored her and pulled her closer for a kiss.  
  
“Mmpf!” She almost immediately pushing him away. “Don’t think you can just—”  
  
He cut her off with another kiss, which she didn’t appreciate either. “Relax, love,” he murmured once she had to stop ranting to breathe. “I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.” He tightened his grip on her hips just to demonstrate that she was indeed secure.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, but her eyes softened and she didn’t fight him quite that hard anymore. “You know I don’t like heights,” she finally said. “I’m not a complete wuss about it, mind you, but I don’t like tempting fate.”  
  
Draco grinned. “You’re a pansy, but that’s ok.”  
  
She gaped at him and then sputtered and tried once more to get free. He didn’t mind too much, since it involved a hefty amount of squirming in his lap.  
  
Finally, however, he’d had enough and grabbed her wrists hard enough for her to hold still and pout at him again. “You’re my Pansy,” he said. “I love you too.”  
  
“Git.” She scowled at him. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”  
  
He just smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, this time getting no resistance at all as he showed her exactly why she put up with him.


End file.
